Intervention
by night sentinel
Summary: The CCS cast have gone their separate ways but when a war erupts in the wizarding world. What will happen?


* * *

Quote of the day:

_Invitations are the easiest way to begin something._

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Don't sue please.

* * *

Chapter I - Letters

It was a quiet walk from for Sakura Kinomoto. She is in an unusually pensive mood that she did not notice everyone hurrying to find shelter for dark clouds that are already in the horizon which left the usually busy sidewalk bare. The dark clouds finally overtook her and heavy rain soon began to fall snapping Sakura from her musing.

Sakura is going to run for cover when suddenly she found out she couldn't move at the same time lightning flashed giving Sakura a vision. At the sound of thunder she snapped from her reverie.

"Hmm … looks like I'm going to see them soon." She cheerily remarked to the sky with that she started to resume walking back home.

* * *

Touya is busy preparing dinner. He is quite worried about her. She seems a bit lonely but that's understandable since her friends are far away but he reminded himself that this is his sister Sakura his talking about and she'll be able to get over it soon just like she got over the death of their otou-san…

_Their otou-san had been found dead in his bed due to natural circumstances, it's finally his time to depart to the other world and be reunited with his dear Nadesheiko. _

_He had been very worried about Sakura. She had gone into mourning for a month but one morning she just bounced out of her bedroom. _

"_Mom and dad wouldn't want us to waste away due to their death they would want us to be happy." She cheerily said._

_I look at her surprised and said. "And this is coming from someone who is mourning from a month". _

"_I'm just trying to remind you my big idiot brother" she replied._

"_Kaijuu". I said._

_And we began to bicker as usual knowing in our hearts that even if their otou-san is dead, they still have each other._

Touya's trip to the memory lane was broken when his sister announced she's home.

"TOUYA! I'M HOME!" Sakura exclaimed throughout the house.

"HAI! HAI! KAIJUU DINER'S ALMOST READY". He exclaimed back.

When he looked at his soaking wet sister he instantly knew something's up. Her sister is sporting a big grin and had a mischievous gleam in her eye.

"You're soaking wet" I said.

"YUP" she replied and then with a snap of her finger in a second she's dry.

Then we start eating dinner conversing on what happened during the day. I could tell that she's waiting for the right timing to spring something up so I broke the ice and said

"Sakura, what's bothering you?".

* * *

I am starting to get apprehensive during dinner waiting for the chance to say what I had in mind and when Touya asked me.

"Touya, I'm going someplace". I said

He nodded indifferently and said. "You go to many places all the time".

"I need your permission". I said.

"You can have it on the condition that your guardians stay with you". He replied.

I was going upstairs to my room when Touya called out:

"Be careful"

"And watch out for stalkers".

I blinked at the last statement same old same old Touya I suppose. As I entered my room my guardians are already there.

Kero is in his stuffed toy form and playing video games which Yue promptly stopped so he could pay attention to me.

They are still the same throughout the years though Yue and Yukito is no longer the one and the same. I have separated them now Yukito lives his own life while Yue lives his own.

Yue was in his false form too a human which is not really much change from his original just minus the wings and other stuff.

They are both looking at me wondering what kind of crazy adventure I'm planning next.

"I'm planning on attending Hogwart School of Wizard and Wizardry". I said

WHAT? Both my guardian exclaimed.

"But why, Sakura? You know all there is to know about magic and don't need to go to school." Kero questioned.

"Let's just say I need to do something there and I would really like to meet them again" I said.

Isn't this the school that Tomoyo and Meilling are attending? Inquired Yue softly.

"Yes". I replied.

"How the heck are you going there? You're no longer eleven?" asked Kero.

Time to put my plan into action I thought.

"By this" I said and with a burst of magic I got one of the letters saying that I'm accepted at Hogwarts and magically my name is listed at the incoming first years.

And then my appearance started to change from 16 years old to a mere 11 years old.

* * *

At the sorcerer council in Asia headed by the Li clan. The meeting is in an uproar due to the letter asking for help by the council in Europe.

Syaoran is currently having a headache. This Dumbledore fellow, the grand sorcerer of England, is asking of help to the sorcerer of Asia to defeat the dark lord guy.

The council is not yet announcing the decision but it seems that they are unwilling to help.

Finally, an elder is about to announce the result of the voting when suddenly.

One of the elders is caught in a seizure, it's Elder Sierra and it seems that she's picking something up.

Magic wielders make no mistake,

Do not forsake those who need thy help,

This is the only warning I will make,

For doom is upon your lands,

No help shall you receive from above,

If you forsake those weaker than arth thou now.

With those words Elder Sierra fainted and an eerie silence enveloped the room. Elder Sierra was one of the most powerful clairvoyant around it seems that some higher being want them to help the wizards.

Syaoran looked at the faces of the sorcerers gathered. Its obvious now what they are going to decide.

Help the wizards.

* * *

In another side of the world Tomoyo and Meiling are both at Eriol's house waiting for Eriol and his news at the distress plea of the wizards to the sorcerers.

Tomoyo's cell has a new message. She looked at the message, it came from Sakura not Eriol. They managed to have contact through cell when Tomoyo moved halfway around the world. It said:

"Help is on the way".

Tomoyo looked at the message in confusion. She thought Sakura doesn't attend sorcerer gathering nether less its good news.

* * *

Author notes:

Hope you like the story. Pls. review.


End file.
